Hunter X Hunter Family Story
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Drabbles about Killua and FemGon and the kids are my OC. There may be other character as well. Finds out about how the character spends their day. There are crossover as well.
1. cooking

**Hello everyone, please be kind to me as this is my first fic and Kallua and Killia are my OC's . Both of them are son of Killua and FemGon. In future, Killua and Gon are 25 years old while Kallua is 7 and Killia is 5. If you want to know more about them, you can view my deviantart. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I only own my OC's.**

**This Story is about…**

Kallua was in charge of cooking in the house when his parents are not at home or when they are really busy (which is quite often).

He loves cooking but sadly he hates it when he has to cook for his one and only sister, Killia.

"Kallua- niisama , when is my special parfait going to be served."

Kallua swore that his sister Killia is a really picky gourmet hunter even though she is not a gourmet hunter.

Remembering his father story about the gourmet hunter named Menchi who's hard to please when it comes about food, he thought that Killia along with Menchi truly match.

Yup, both of them are definitely a match.

He did not know that this is a torture or a blessing in disguise.

Because of all the complaints and redoing the cooking from his sister which is quite strict, he managed to surpass the skills of all professional chef and able to satisfy lots of gourmet hunter.

Killia truly satisfied with her brother's cooking but still, she had no intention of letting go of her brother so easily. She still wants to enjoy his cooking.

After all ,her brother is the only best chef that can truly satisfy her so letting him go will be a waste right?

Besides, she is not only using him for cooking. She had lots of thing she thought she can do towards her brother.

All of a sudden, Kallua got chills, knowing that his sister is planning something for him that is really not good.


	2. jealousy

**Hunter X Hunter Family Story**

**Here is the second chapter, I'm really happy getting the reviews. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

** 2. Possessive**

Killua is really handsome and attractive, not to mention he is also really strong made him incredibly popular. Whenever he goes, lots of women would have a hard time to take their eyes off him, all Killua did was just ignore them as he only has eyes of Gon but he did not know that this action made someone angry.

And that someone is none other than Killua Zaoldyeck's wife "Gon Zaoldyeck".

She doesn't like the fact her husband always get swarmed by fan girls or some annoying woman's , heck even elder womans have eyes on his husband.

Sure the whole family is really well known and extremely famous. After all, Killua is the successor of the Zaoldyeck Family and Gon works as the part of the Zodiac Twelve. Kallua was known as the talented child for becoming a single star hunter at the age of six and Killia as a treasure hunter manage to find a really valuable diamond that is extremely rare at such a young age.

The whole family is truly famous and they become idol for everyone.

She knows that but she wished that her husband would once or more tell of the entire woman's who surrounding him so that she could have a peace of mind.

Sadly, she didn't have it.

Right now they are on a date and Gon is incredibly unpleasant when she left for five minutes to go to the restroom and come back later only to find about ten or eleven women surrounding his husband. All that he does was watching the view on the window, completely ignoring the entire woman's who attempts to flirt with him.

She knew his husband is annoyed by their presence, his face clearly shows it but Gon always wonder why Killua never say anything about it.

Unable to take it anymore, she pushes the crowd of the women's, face his husband who is looking at her in wide eyed and before he could comprehend anything, he felt his wife lips on his own.

That action made all the women gasp in surprise and jaws dropping like an idiot.

Releasing herself, she turned and faces all of the women's with a glare on her face and says

"**He is my husband so back off!" **

For the rest of the date, no women dare to approach Killua because of the ominous feelings they feel that is coming from Gon's ren with killer intent.

When they got back, Gon goes back to their room fuming and leaving Killua who is a bit puzzled.

Killua and Kallua are currently together having their father and son chat outside and Killua decided to bring the topic of what happen on his date with his wife.

"So Mama has finally snapped. Jealousy is really scary for woman"

"Huh? Why is jealous? She should have known that she is the only one for me. Although I find it very amusing"

"Err… so back to the topic Papa, why you never bother to tell all of those women's to back off anyway?"

"That's because I don't care about any of them to the point that I feel it is a waste of time to even talk to them,"

"Oh, I see. Aside Mama's being scary; I felt Killia is really scary as well"

"What did your sister do to you this time? Making you her slave for entire week?"

"No and she made me her slave for like entire life. Anyway Killia never likes it when I talk with girls, she would come and drag me away then glaring at me for that".

"Pfft… So she was jealous and not in the lover way. I think she just didn't want her dear brother to be taken."

"….."

"What's with the silence?"

"I never thought I have a brother complex sister"

"And I have a very possessive wife"

Killua and Kallua goes silent and decided to look at scenery and they knew that they have the same thoughts, must be because they are father and son.

(Females in family are really possessive)


	3. cosplay

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH, I only own my OC's**

3. Cosplay

Killua would never admit it but he has a fetish on costume. Such as, maid costume, nurse outfit, china dress, yukata, swimsuit and etc. And what a wonderful feelings it is if her wife is the one who wear it and doing a role play of it.

Too bad Gon has her pride as well as she didn't want to do it when Killua mention it once.

It end up with fuming Gon and Killua feeling dejected while the kids running away from their mother's anger.

Killua thought that he and his wife is the only one who knows about his fetish.

Oh how wrong he was.

Killia knew about it, she "accidentally" heard about his father fetish when he murmured about it quietly but Killia still able to hear it and decided to help her father when an opportunity has come.

And the opportunity has come, unexpectedly.

It started when Killua come to meet Gon after her work. During their way back home, a gust of strong wind suddenly come and lifting Gon's skirt. Killua who managed to get a glimpse of it, unintentionally, say it in a loud voice.

"Black Silk Panties with Lace"

Of course, everyone around their area heard Killua's loud voice.

Including Gon.

Gon did not have a problem with his husband knowing about his underwear. The problem was everyone had heard it and they started whispering about it. Since they are really famous, this information might be in the tabloid, Heck, maybe they could mention it in the front cover or even headline of the magazine.

Feeling embarrassed and anger, without thinking, she grab Killua then toss him into the nearby pond and quickly running away leaving Killua alone.

So when Killua got back home in a wet and depress state. Kallua being a good son, bring a towel and hot drink for his father and preparing a warm bath so his father will not catch a cold.

While Killia who seem really interested on what's happening that cause her father to be like that, decided to bug her mother to spill the beans.

Killua got more depress when he find out that Gon refuse to talk to him and lock herself in their room. He decides to give her some space and he goes out to clear his mind.

Kallua watch his father who leaves without saying anything, goes to Killia to ask about the situation.

"Say Killia, do you know what's going on between Papa and Mama?"

" Ufufufu… no need to worry Kallua-niisama. It's nothing big after all"

"Err… Killia. Why does it seem to me that you are plotting something for Papa and Mama? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing good"

" Tee-hee. My sweet big brother, whatever gives you that idea?"

Kallua shudder hearing his little sister sweet voice. He knows that his sister has indeed plotting something but he can't do anything to prevent it knowing his sister would never allow him to prevent her from doing whatever she plans.

"No Killia, I must have imagining things. Forgive me."

"No worries Kallua-niisama"

Kallua goes to prepare dinner since his mother hasn't come out from the room and his father is still outside so the moment he finish making dinner and is about to call the family for dinner, he realize that it is raining outside.

"It's raining really hard and Papa still hasn't come home yet. Maybe I should be looking for him. It's been 3 hours ever since he left"

Kallua quickly dash outside, wearing his raincoat and taking an umbrella. Killia who sees her brother goes out, shout for him but because of the rain, neither can give a proper response.

"Wait Kallua-niisama, have you make dinner already?"

"Huh? There's no need to made dinner? I already made it!"

"What? You spoilt the dinner? How could you!"

"Just put the dinner in the refrigerator, it's a waste if we are throwing it away"

Kallua already gone leaving Killia mad and stomp her feet for she thought Kallua had spoilt the dinner while Kallua thought that he might have to made the dinner into leftovers. Anyway, he tried to look for his father in the place where his father always there but he couldn't find him.

"There is no way Papa could have gone far in this rain but where could he be. Honestly, it's been an hour but I couldn't find him and… ah."

Kallua stop suddenly and slap his forehead as he realized that he can find his father with his nen. He immediately felt stupid.

" Augh… I should have used this method from the start, I'm so stupid."

After using his hatsu, he immediately able to pick up his father's nen location and when he arrives there, he sees his father sleeping on a bench.

"PAPA! What are you doing here, you're all wet again and wake up, you shouldn't be sleeping here. You will catch a cold. "

But Killua still asleep and when Kallua touch his shoulder to wake him up, he is surprised to finds out that his father body is burning with fever.

" I can't believe Papa already catch a cold and unconscious, I need to take him home fast but I forgot to bring my cell phone. What should I do?"

All of a sudden, Kallua see a car that is parked nearby. Since Kallua is a manipulator, he controls the car to take him and his father home.

"I'm only borrowing this for a while, I'm not stealing it. I will return it so... It's just borrowing for a while. Really…"

Not long after but quite long for the car already gone from the sight, the owner of the car came and look for his car but couldn't find it so all he can do is only shout.

"WHERE THE HECK DID I PARK MY CAR?"

Kallua and his father arrive and when Killia sees Kallua, she goes to call her mother for help. Gon goes to help Killua change his clothes and dry himself and Kallua goes to prepare cold water and cloth to put on his father forehead while Kallua just sit there and watching while enjoying her dinner which she was glad that her brother did not spoilt it.

"Mama, I can't find the cold medicine anywhere."

"Really? I suppose we are out of cold medicine then. Kallua, would you mind to go out and buy some? Sorry to ask you while it's still raining."

" No problem. Besides, I need to return that car anyway."

"? What car?"

" Ah.. Nothing.. I'll go and buy the medicine. See you later, Killia and Mama!"

Kallua dash quickly before her mother could ask him anything about the car and Killia immediately goes to make her plan into action.

"Mommy, Is Daddy alright?"

" He will be, he is not a professional assassin for nothing"

" Mommy, don't you feel guilty at all?"

"Huh? Guilty for what?"

" Well, it seems like you are the one who is at fault for making Daddy sick, You are the one who throws him into the pond and don't want to talk to him making Daddy think you hate him and he goes into the rain to punish himself."

Hearing that statement stab Gon's heart immediately. She thought that it does make sense that she is definitely the one who made her own husband sick. She didn't hate Killua actually, she is just embarrassed. She doesn't know how to face him so that's why she didn't talk to him. She's really feeling guilty right now. She is so focus on this thought making her fail to notice her daughter smirking.

"Wh.. what should I do then. I never thought things would be like this. I hope I can do something or anything to make up for it."

And that statement made Killia's smirk wider.

"Really Mommy? So you will do anything to make up for what you did to Daddy?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Good!"

Finally, Gon notice the evil smirk that her daughter has shown. Somehow, she feels like she has walk right into the trap. A trap that she can't escape from.

A few minutes later….

Killua open his eyes and realize that he is already back home. He remember that he had a walk to clear his mind but all of a sudden it was raining and he tried to run back home but failed when he has a headache all of a sudden and tried to rest for a few moments on a bench but he lose his consciousness suddenly so he is surprised that he find himself already back home. He wants to know who brought him home but all of a sudden two voices bringing him back from the train of thoughts.

"Are- Are you sure I have to do this?"

"Mommy! You already agreed, you can't back down from this."

"But this is embarrassing!"

"Just go in there and do what you are supposed to do!

The door flung open suddenly causing Killua to look and flustered by the sight.

There stood Gon embarrassed when she realized Killua already awake.

"Holy-" is all Killua can stutter. He thought he is having a dream right now. A really pleasant dream in which Killua will never want to wake up.

There near the door, Gon stood wearing a nurse uniform. **NURSE UNIFORM!**

Killua thought the nurse uniform really suit her. She looks very nice and sexy wearing it. The uniform look tight since it really shows her curvy body. The short skirt shows her smooth, long and milky legs. The top shows the cleavage really well and added by her flush and embarrassed cute face made her look irresistible, made him want to pounce on her and he will if he is not burning with fever. Now he feels he is no longer burning because of the fever but because of something else.

Stop… Seriously, this story is rated T not M so let's skip all of Killua's thoughts.

"Umm…. Don't get the wrong idea. It's just that Killia force me to wear this because I will take care of you"

How he love his daughter so much. He might have to give her extra allowance for this.

"Well you are my wife so you are supposed to take care of me right?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry"

"Huh? For what?"

"Well I'm the one who cause you to get sick like this so…AH!"

Killua pull Gon towards the bed and hug her tight causing Gon to get more flustered if that is possible.

"Ki-Killu… What are…?"

"Shh... I'm the one who should be apologizing not you. So, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So, let go of me! I can't treat you like this!"

"You already treating me. While you are still wearing this uniform, would you mind doing a role-play now?"

"Ugh… I can't believe it. Fine, only for today."

"Yes!"

Killia is really happy that her plan is working and now, the moment she is waiting for…

"Killia? What are you doing outside?"

Aaannndddd It's gone… Killia immediately look at her brother with a glare who just return from buying the cold medicine and right now cringe at her little sisters glare.

" Kallua-niisama. You got guts for interrupting me."

Kallua instantly take a step back. Not knowing what he has done making his little sister looking really angry.

"Err… did I do something wrong?"

" Yes! So**, I will kill you for this**!"

So, Kallua and Killia had play hide and seek and playing tag for entire night leaving their parents have their own night for themselves so finally the next day, afternoon came and the chaos between the two siblings has ended and then Kallua and Killia decided to go and check their parents…

" What the- Papa, Mama? What happen here?"

Gon had caught Killua's cold so right now Kallua and Killia have to take care of both of their parents.

"Good thing I had bought the cold medicine. By the way, why are you wearing nurse uniform Mama? You have red marks on your neck as well and Papa, why is the bed is messier as if there is a struggle happen and, is that a mayonnaise?"

Poor Killua and Gon can only cover their red faces while Killia looking back at her brother with a glare causing Kallua get a sweatdrop and slightly scared, still feeling confused from everything.

(Seriously, What did I miss during my absence?)

**Review Reply:**

**Chosanbhir (Chapter 1): Sorry for the grammatical error. Thank you very much for looking at my fic. **

**Sweet Love081 (Chapter 1): Thank you very much for viewing my deviantart. **

**Nispedana (Chapter 1) : The next chapter is already published. Hope you like it.**

**Chosanbhir (Chapter 2): Thanks for the advice and thanks for the reviews as well.**

**Sweet Love081 (Chapter 2): I will. Thank you very much for your support!**


	4. favourites

**New chapter update**

**As usual I do not own HXH or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OC's: Killia, Kallua and Fraze.**

**Fraze is Hiei's adopted son.**

4. Favourites.

Kallua has always been everyone's favorites.

Gon Zaoldyeck always glad to have Kallua around because he is always helping his mother with housework.

Killua Zaoldyeck always having father and son chat with Kallua talking about what happen today. Sometimes, they are training together as well.

Killia Zaoldyeck would order her favourite brother around like a slave to the point Kallua can only resign from this torture he can't escape from.

Hiei Jaganshi Freecs is Kallua's sword teacher. For Hiei, Kallua is a really fast learning student and Hiei gave his sword to Kallua as a reward for his hard work. They would spar sometimes. With or without sword.

Fraze Freecs also learn sword so most of the times, he is Kallua's sparring partner. Fraze is really interested in Kallua to the point he call him "Kall-chan" which creeps Kallua out.

Silva Zaoldyeck favors him as he can see his grandson have talents that surpass his son making him spoil Kallua rotten but he also train Kallua as well to control his bloodlust so he would become the strongest assassin in the Zaoldyeck history.

Zeno Zaoldyeck is also giving Kallua special treatment as he could see his potential within Kallua and his bloodlust is what interest Zeno the most. He is training Kallua as well, hoping to see him become a full-fledged assassin.

Illumi Zaoldyeck is Kallua's nen teacher. At first, Killua against the idea since he thought he might manipulate Kallua but after some circumstances and conditions, Killua allows Illumi to teach Kallua about nen and some assassin training. Illumi had taken a shine on Kallua to the point Illumi decided to focus more on Kallua rather than Killua, thinking that Kallua would make a much greater successor than Killua.

Hisoka sometimes stalk Kallua to see how much stronger he become. He is obsessed with Kallua to the point he calls Kallua "strawberry-chan" and Kallua almost get a heart attack from the combination of Fraze and Hisoka. It didn't help when Hisoka address the whole family as "fruit basket". All Kallua can do is running away when he sees or detect Hisoka.

The civilians also think Kallua is a "child prodigy" for he has achieving many things despite his age.

Kallua can only sigh as he thought of many responsibilities he has to carry. He even think that he is only seven years old and he doesn't have a normal life as seven years old normal kid but he decided to take it as he remember his mother always tell him to never run away and face his problem heads on so feeling pumped, he let out his aura to show he is serious about it.

He regrets it immediately.

All of a sudden, he shudders. Feeling aura that is very familiar.

It was Hisoka who sensing his ambition aura begin to licks his lip, itching for a fight.

Immediately, he is starting to running away. Ignoring the call of "strawberry-chan" from Hisoka who is chasing him with a full speed and mad look.

(SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!)


	5. gambling

5. Gambler

Killua really loves to gamble since whenever there's a chance, he will go to casino.

"You are a gamble addict" says Gon, the moment she saw Killua went to casino.

Unfortunately, those gamble addict gene has been pass down towards Kallua.

So, just like his father. He goes to casino as well whenever there's a chance. Age doesn't matter to him for he is a single star hunter so even though he is underage, he is allowed to go to casino.

Killua sure think that is quite a problem for his son and no., it's not because Kallua is a gambler addict like him, it was something else.

And that is his son is a better gambler than him.

He swore that his son always getting jackpot in slot machine, always gets a black jack and always guess right at roulette as well as winning at craps.

Thanks to that, the casino made sure Kallua is not there since if he was there, the casino would have gone bankrupt and that news made Kallua gone in depress mode while Gon will be happy that his son is no longer a gambler and Killia felt it's a waste since she always take away 90% of Kallua's winning while Killua just thinking of making Kallua spilling the beans about his casino winning streak.

So, during the father and son chat, Killua decided to bring this topic.

"Well son, mind telling me about your secret?"

"What secret, Papa?"

"Secret about your casino winning streak at all of the casino game"

"Well, I can manipulate the slot machine with my nen but I felt that is not necessary since when I play the slot machine, I can see the slot machine is too slow for me like it's not moving and I just need to press when they are in order. Guess its thanks for uncle Hiei's training for my sense of sight."

Mental note for Killua, he needs to remember to ask Hiei-nii to train him for that since he felt his sense of sight are getting duller by only doing report or paperwork for the Zaoldyeck but his sense of sight are in top notch condition when it is about Gon. Never mind, he need to focus right now.

"I get black jack for remembering all the cards position. I also create the formula to make it easier to remember all of the cards though"

Another mental note, his son is a genius, to the extent remembering all the cards. Which is, there are 312 cards also they are always get shuffled so Killua felt like Kallua's memory completely bypassing the human memory. Even though KIllua could remember everything about Gon like her birthday, her favorite things, her sweet voice, how many steps she made in a day, her figure, and etc. . Completely remembering everything about Gon to the point he will never forget. Kay, focus…focus.

"Well, my winning in roulette, err. I think it's only luck since I'm just guessing."

Mental note again. His son got amazingly mysterious good luck. He did not know how his son could guess what number and what color the ball with stops at. All Killua could guess and always right was about what color of underwear his wife would wear in everyday or special day and as well as gues how many times and when they will kiss, make out and also…. Ehem . Continue.

"Well, at craps. I use several of the dice technique to make the dice shows the number that I want to win"

Last mental note, he did not know there's a technique like that. The only technique he knows is how to make Gon blush, happy and giggling so he could make her do anything that Killua want. Such as making her to kiss him or hug him or even having a really greatest night together…. Okay, his thoughts stop suddenly when he saw his son looking at him with a weird look.

"Papa? Are you alright? Why are you grinning like a maniac or something?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I heard enough and our chat time is finished so why don't you go back to bed?"

Kallua obediently goes back, leaving Killua who finally realized something after hearing his son answers.

He may not be a good gambler in casino but he is a good gambler when it comes to Gon. As he always win Gon's heart.

And now his gambling instinct told him that he has a jackpot right now with Gon.

Right on cue, Gon come and sees Killua who's staring at her.

"There you are, I presume that your father and son chat has finished?"

"And I presume that the mother and daughter chat has ended as well?"

"Yeah, let's go back to our room now because I have a present for you."

Gon totally said it with a seductive smile.

Killua didn't miss it, he knew what that smile means.

JACKPOT! His gambling instinct was totally right so now, wanting to claim his prize faster, he started to carry Gon in bridal style and quickly goes into their bedroom.

He always wins when it comes about Gon, no one could defeat him even his own son can't do it. He is always a winner. He felt that he's in bliss, completely.

{She is totally the apple of my eye) .


	6. school

6. School

Gon has decided to become a good mother who wants her child to grow up having a normal life and taking a break from a not-so-normal life by giving them school life.

Gon decided to enroll Kallua and Killia in hunter school, and the one who give the idea for building this kind of school was none other than Gon herself also with a bit of her husband influence by asking Killua to agree by wanting their children to experience school since they (Killua and Gon) have never been experiencing school before and doing puppy-eyes for the extra pleading. The only reason Killua agree is because the puppy-eyes surely makes it impossible to reject her request but his brain quickly think that this is the chance for having more time alone with Gon .

Hunter School is actually a school to know more about hunters like what are their jobs, achievements, about the hunter association and etc. But school are still school so other lesson such as math, p.e , home economics, science and any other subject got included as well.

Kallua and Killia are extremely famous in the school for it seems like the whole students in the school have completely worship them. Kallua felt annoyed while Killia just enjoying all of the attention.

Kallua knew that his mother want him to enjoy normal life but Kallua want to tell his mother that his school life is so-not-a-normal -life anymore.

Well, would you call it a normal life when you have people falling over themselves only to get a glimpse from an infamous Zaoldyeck ? Also having many fan girls who are constantly asking for autographs and stealing his stuff as well as chasing him like a maniac for wanting him to eat their home-made lunch also stalk him to know where is he going then buy the same stuff he buy such as soap or shampoo so they can have same scent as him and constantly taking his pictures secretly. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Don't these girls know anything about privacy? Especially Killia, helping those fan girls by selling his pictures and information about him, she's totally not helping but she did help me whenever there's a girl who's about to confess her undying love to me, she will chase her away. I felt really happy when she does that but her answer made me face downfall.

"Kallua-niisama, if you have a girlfriend, I will not be able to sell your pictures or your stuffs anymore"

I don't understand my little sister. Anyway except the fan girls part, there's another problem I have here that I think is far more terrifying than those fan girls.

"Kall-chan!"

And that problem is this annoying little pest as in Fraze Freecs. I can't believe uncle Hiei adopt him and then put him in hunter school and the same class as me as well.

Oh Joy… (Notice my sarcasm)

" Kall-chan, do you want to play with me?"

"Hell no! I rather get tormented by Killia rather than playing with you!"

"Wow Kall-chan, I didn't know that you are an M, I thought you are S. I suppose if you are M, I will be the S for you. Then we can match!"

Kallua can only look at Fraze with confusing look. "S ? M? What the hell are you talking about?" (Author note: Even though Kallua is a genius, he doesn't know anything about adult stuff unlike Killia who knows about it.)

" Ahh Kall-chan , so cute and innocent. You made me want to eat you up."

"What are you, a cannibal?"

"Only for you, Kall-chan"

Kallua totally fell grossed out and getting goose bumps so he just running away before Fraze can continue anymore for whatever that will make him more and more creped out.

He need to figure out a plan to escape from Fraze during school time but realizing that both of them have same schedule, he let out a scream of frustration on top of the roof and lucky for him, no one was there to hear the young Zaoldyeck screaming . If someone did, this news might become a hot gossip topic. He needs to remember not to tarnish the Zaoldyeck name or it will be a disgrace. How tough it is being born in infamous family.

He heard cheers and when he looks down, he saw his mother coming to school. Probably for checking the school, him and Killia. He sees his mother talking with a headmaster and some of the teachers, they are answering her politely and with respect for having a honor for her to come for a visit. When I heard that, I give a sigh and shake my head. Seriously, what a welcome. I never knew why Mama never realized that if she go this kind of treatment, wont it be the same for me and Killia? She sure will know that this is certainly not a way for a normal life. Either way, I am thankful that it's not as bad at Papa.

Hm? Papa was the one who supposed to be coming to school for representing the Zaoldyeck since he is the head of the family but actually, the first time when Papa came to school.

All hell breaks loose.

Every girls , woman's who is single and even married immediately become noisy, even some passerby. Some faint, some are swaying dangerously and heavily leaning against each other, some are having a high fever and some are totally become out of their mind.

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE BE MINE!"

"KYAAA! KILLUA-SAMA!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"I BEG YOU! PLEASE CHOOSE ME AS YOURS!

Siiing-

Kallua and Killia who saw everything can only watch their father got chased by 100% of female population in school and outsider, well maybe 99.99% and less since Killia is not included and some are fainted while the other 99.98% male population except Kallua and Fraze goes in emo corner.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE KALL, KILLIA, FRAZE! HELP ME!

It was definitely a long day for them to calming those crazy, obsessed, fan girls and when Gon knowing about this, she decided to goes in Killua's place so all hell will no longer break loose because of her husband.

In the end, Kallua can only think that maybe it is impossible for him to have a normal life but still somehow he can imagine that a normal life will be boring as well so he thought that maybe a not-so-normal life is quite good either.

"Kall-chan"

"Strawberry-chan"

He gulps, recognizing those two name call from two people who are very close to each other.

And that is none other than Fraze and Hisoka.

Kallua immediately dash away hoping those two would leave him alone.

(Argh! I know that I said not-so -normal -life is quite good but it will be better if these two are leaving me alone! Help!)


	7. one hell of a play

7. One hell of a play

"All right, so now we have decided our prince will be, Kallua!" The teacher announced while looking at Kallua with a huge smile on her face.

"Huh?" Kallua said, totally confused.

The class cheer and claps for having the Zaoldyeck as the lead character but now the cheer turn into disaster when the teacher announcing the next news.

"Now, who will be the princess?" The teacher asked.

Immediately, all the girls starting to present themselves, hoping to be chosen as the princess since Kallua is the prince.

"Ahh, I wish I could be a princess so I can play with you, Kall-chan" Fraze said.

"Please no, you're totally grossing me out" Kallua said, not hiding his irritation tone.

The teacher who is getting irritated, raise her voice so the whole class can hear her.

"We will decide with a lottery so no more arguments!"

"Hee, a play huh, that's good right, Kall? Killua said, looking at his son amusedly.

"That's great Kallu, you're even playing as a prince. I'm so proud of you." Gon said excitedly.

"Yeah Kallua-niisama, I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures of you. I might get a lot of profit for this." Kallua said with money sign on her eyes.

Kallua can only sighed for hearing the reaction from his family. He can't believe he becomes a prince in the play, he didn't have any experience on acting. Heck, he never listens to a bed time story so he didn't know the story as well and there is another problem.

"I don't think this will be easy, I don't have any experience on acting. I'm afraid I might make a fool out of myself." Kallua said.

"Well, I guess you better practice now. Speaking of which, what is the title of the play anyway?" Killua asked.

"Umm… it's Sleeping Beauty" Kallua said, looking at the script.

"Sounds like a good play" Gon said.

"So, who's playing the sleeping beauty?" Killua asked, curiously.

"It's my classmate, Reina." Kallua said and shiver inside.

"Reina? Isn't she your fan club leader and the most obsessive when it comes to you, Kallua-niisama? Killia said with a fake innocent tone.

Kallua started to feel gloomy and having a dark look for knowing this is exactly the other problem. Reina is the self-proclaim the most beautiful girl and she always looking down on other girls. All she did was flaunt that she is perfect for him making Kallua feel (very) uncomfortable and annoyed with her for she is really noisy (Author note: Kallua never heard everything Reina said, all he knows that she is a noisy and annoying girl. Kallua didn't know that she is obsessed with him). Kallua can't believe she is the one who is chosen, he felt fate is toying with him.

"Obsessive? What are you talking about Killia? And Reina is my fan club leader? Hold on, I have a fan club? Kallua ask, extremely confused.

Gon and Killua who sees their son reaction starting to sweat dropped while Killia smirking seeing his brother tormented look. Oh, how she loves to torment her brother physically and mentally also seeing his nice tormented expression made her feel very happy and tingling inside.

"Uhm, well son, maybe you should practice for your play. We can help you with that." Killua said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be able to do great once you already finish practicing" Gon said trying to encourage her son.

"Yup, do that and maybe there will be gossip on you and Reina are dating since I just sees the script and there's a kissing scene here. I'll make sure to capture that moment." Killia said, holding a camera.

Gon and Killua stare at their daughter with a weird look while Kallua just giving a blank look and say something unexpected.

"Ne, what is a kiss?" Kallua asked.

This time Killua and Gon starting to jaw drop while Killia goes laughing very hard and started to bang her fist on the floor for her brother awesome reaction. Killua snap back first and then facing his wife to say something.

"This is all your innocent genes fault for making Kallua turn out this way" Killua said with a sigh.

Of course hearing those statements made Gon feeling really angry.

"Excuse me? So, are you saying that Kallua turns out like this is because of my fault?" Gon said.

"Of course it is, need I to remind you that you don't even know what is a kiss when it is the first time we are dating back then and I have to show you to make sure you know it and understand it?." Killua said with a smirk.

Gon blushed immediately. She can't argue anymore since she knows that Killua is right and he is obviously winning already.

"Papa, Mama." Kallua said all of a sudden making his parents look at him for he is being forgotten for a while.

"Um yes Kallu, what is it? Gon asked, silently thanking his son for being a diversion.

"Well, I was thinking since Mama didn't know as well back then and now knowing it since Papa show it so, why don't both of you show me what a kiss is? I should be able to understand it once I see it." Kallua said, thinking it is a good idea.

Killia started to roaring with laughter, clutching her stomach and gave her brother thumbs up with her free hand for her brother's awesome idea. While Gon and Killua whose hearing what Kallua just said, made Gon blush furiously with a wide eyed and jaw drop while Killua is smirking.

"Well son that is a very good idea you have there. So, ready to give a show and make it more entertaining?" Killua asked Gon whose face is getting redder and redder.

Then Gon smack Killua's head and says:

"THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL SHOW IT! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!

In the end, Killua and Gon help Kallua with the practice minus the kissing part and Killia? She is just enjoying the show.

"I will go; no matter how dangerous it is for I should save her!" Kallua act smoothly in a cool way causing the fan girls to squeal including Reina.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Girls. Please be quiet, there is no squeal in the script and Kallua, that is truly a wonderful act. Good job" The teacher said praising Kallua.

"Hey teacher, is Kallua going to kiss me for real?" Reina said with her eyes twinkling.

All the girls include Fraze starting to protest and hoping Kallua will never kiss Reina.

"Well, if it is real then it will be more realistic I guess. Maybe it should be real." The teacher said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The fan girls and Fraze cried with a chorus of no.

"We better save the kiss on the play since we are quite a bit pressed of time. Alright everyone let's go and practice more." The teacher said and started to give instruction.

Finally, the day on the play has arrived and everyone include the Killua, Gon, Killia and Hiei had come to watch as well. There's almost a chaos happening with Hiei and Killua's presence but luckily, Gon and Killia are able to handle them.

Kallua who peek outside and sees his family become the main attraction, starting to relax a bit. Thinking the audience will be focusing on them instead of him then he felt Fraze's presence behind him.

"Kall-chan, don't worry about the play. It will be over before you know it" Fraze said with a smile and left.

This action made Kallua feels a bit uneasy since it's really unusual for Fraze to left first. Kallua's starting to think that this may be a bad omen.

The teacher starting to call everyone as it is almost the time to start the play. After a brief introduction, the play finally started.

"Ah, I'm really sorry" Reina said looking at Kallua with a sweet voice, too sweet. Kallua realizes this but nevertheless continue with the play.

"Why? Is this your first time seeing a stranger?" Kallua said.

"Umm, yes." Reina said.

"Oya, quite a cute meeting happening here." A voice said.

Kallua immediately shiver, he knows this aura and this voice too well. He felt his parents starting to get tense. He looked to the source of the voice and sees Hisoka coming.

`Why is he here?` Kallua thought, obviously didn't expect this.

"My, my. You have quite grown Kallua. You're definitely getting more and more appetizing than the last time." Hisoka said and licking his lips.

"Eh? You know this person Kallua-sama? "Reina said completely forgetting they are in the play.

`This is bad, the audience starting to get nervous. I should do something and fast! ` Kallua thought fast.

"Ahh~ how I love that look, that's a nice expression Kallua" Hisoka said with a smirk.

Kallua stand in front of Reina, take his toy sword and point at Hisoka.

"Who are you, friend or foe?"

Hisoka's taking out his joker card and said "foe".

Hisoka uses his card with shu to slash Kallua but Kallua use shu as well on his toy sword for counter attack. The two started to battle, making the audience cheer while Killua and Gon starting to panic inside, Hiei is proud on his student for his amazing sword technique while Killia who only learn the basic technique of nen and lack of training having a hard time to see what's happening along with the audience.

After that, Kallua immediately sense someone attacking behind him, he block the attack only to see Fraze attacking him.

"Wha? What is the meaning of this?" Kallua asked, totally confused with the whole thing.

"Sorry Kall-chan, but just let me and Hisoka destroy the play. Then it will be all over." Fraze said with a smile.

Kallua shocked. So this is the bad omen that Kallua felt. He felt Hisoka and Fraze attacking from both side while he is doing a handstand for balancing from dodging. Seeing the audience got tense include his parents and himself, he immediately emits his aura strong enough to send him flying to dodging and counter attack.

" Che, two against one. This won't be easy." Kallua cursed and all of sudden he sees Fraze getting close to Reina who is too scared to move.

Kallua quickly dash towards Reina and block Fraze attack.

"RUN NOW!" Kallua said to Reina who immediately run towards the backstage.

Due to that, Kallua loses his concentration for a bit making Fraze able to make Kallua lose his weapon and at the same time, before Hisoka manage to launch and attack….

BUAGH!

Killua come on stage and punch Hisoka right on his face.

"Eh? Papa?" Kallua said, totally shocked.

Killua stood in front of his son "Seems like you could use some help." Killua said.

Then Hisoka and Fraze prepare themselves for another attack and the same goes for Killua who is in his fighting stance while Kallua…. Take out his hand phone and starting to call?

"Ah, Illumi-sensei, Hisoka is coming to kill me" Then Kallua turned towards Hiei and said "Uncle Hiei, Fraze is the one who messed up your sword making place" Kallua said that and point towards Fraze who paled.

Immediately, Hiei come towards the stage and take Fraze away from the stage muttering about more training and more punishment while at the same time Illumi come with a contained bloodlust, dragging Hisoka away causing Killua to get a sweat drop.

"Uh… what just happened?" Killua asked, still having a hard time to comprehend things.

"For the goons have already gone, let us go for there are things to do" Kallua resumed his acting.

"Huh" Killua is completely confused now.

"Father, let us go to resume our duties for we still have many unfinished things to do" Kallua tried to tell his father to leave the stage through acting.

Finally, with the power of the father and son bond. Killua able to understand and started to act as well.

"Yes my son. We shall go right now; time is not going to wait for us." Killua said with an oh-so-cool voice causing some certain audiences to squeal.

With that Kallua and Killua started to leave while the audience clapped for the reality and funny acting. (It's totally real though).

It's finally time for the kiss part. Where Kallua have to kiss Reina for wake her up from the curse. Kallua look as cool as cucumber outside but inside, he is panicking for he doesn't know how to kiss.

"Only a kiss can break the curse, for you are the prince in the legend, please kiss our princess" The fairy said.

Kallua stood near Reina who is smiling as she imagines she will be kissed by Kallua while Kallua didn't know what to do can only close his eyes and hoping to think of something as a solution.

`What should I do? I don't have a clue on what should I do right now` Kallua thought, completely panicking.

GWAH!

"Eh?" Kallua open his eyes and surprised to see Killia kick Reina who is now on the floor and waking up due to the pain. Then Killia turn towards Kallua and said" You owe me infinite, Kallua-niisama". Before Kallua can say anything else, Killia started to go on the center of the stage.

Then Killia take her own mic and said "the sleeping beauty has finally wake up without the prince and since the prince is not needed, the prince goes to find another princess while the sleeping beauty got insomnia from not wanting to sleep again. The end"

The audience along with Kallua and some people on stage sweat dropped. While Reina was about to protest the ending, Gon started to clap and cheer causing Killua and the audience to clap and cheer as well.

Thus, the play has finally ended.

Kallua can only sigh tiredly after such a weird play. He thought that the next time the school has another play; he didn't want to participate again even though he is chosen.

"Wow, quite a lot has happened today huh son? Killua asked with an amused tone.

"Don't forget, you owe me infinite. Kallua-niisama." Killia said with a cheerful tone.

Gon just remain quiet making Kallua and Killua a bit worried.

"Umm… Gon? Is something wrong?" Killua asked, worriedly.

"Yeah Mama, are you sick or something? Kallua asked.

"No.. ar…" Gon mumbled.

"Huh?" Kallua and Killua said at the same time.

"Not fair! How come only Killua and Killia also Nii-san able to go on stage while I can't" Gon said.

Kallua and Killua sweat drop while Killia just watching as usual.

`That's the problem?` Kallua and Killua thought same thoughts at the same time.

"I feel being left out" Gon said gloomily.

While the father and son trying to comfort the mother, Killia thought one thing before going to print the pictures she took in play.

(I'm going to be rich$$$)


	8. bedtime story

8. Fairy Tale

Due to Kallua never experience fairy tale or bed time story. Gon decided to tell her son a bedtime story along with Killua in Kallua's room.

"Alright Kallu, I will tell you some bed time story. Is there any particular story you want me to tell?" Gon asked.

"But Mama, I don't know any bed time story. Why don't you just tell me any story you want to tell me?" Kallua said.

"Right, I agree " Killua said.

"Well, how about Snow White?" Gon suggested with a smile.

"Snow White?" Kallua repeated.

"Yup, although I prefer Gon is the seven dwarfs so that I can have a harem of her" Killua smirked.

Gon blush hard and smacked Killua while Kallua just look at his parents, confused and dumbfounded.

"Ehem, let's just continue with another story, Cinderella" Gon said after recover from the blush.

"Cinderella?" Kallua repeated again.

" Gon will look good as Cinderella in a maid costume and giving me a service." Killua said and once again get another smack by Gon.

"Sleeping Beauty! Oh right, it was your school play so you already know".

"I rather you always stay awake, a whole night is better so that you won't miss the best or-"

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Gon said immediately.

"Sure, you can be the Little Red Riding Hood and I will be the Big Bad Wolf to eat you up. Like, slowly lick you and tas- "

"The Little Mermaid!"

"I am thankful you are a human because if you are a mermaid, we can't have se-"

"Beauty and the Beast!"

"I am a beast in bed, I could show you like-"

"Robin Hood!"

"I would give you everything even my properties including my spe-"

"The Little Match Girl!"

"I know several ways to warm up like-"

"The Emperor New Clothes!"

"I don't mind to see you nak-"

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! I GIVE UP! Gon shouted suddenly and stormed out from Kallua's bedroom.

"Wow, C'mon Love. It's just a joke, not entirely though." Killua said, getting up and chasing Gon.

Kallua's jawdrop and stunned. His brain still needs time to process everything that just happened.

(Err… What just happened actually?)


	9. training

**A/N: To know more about hysteria mode, look for it in hidan no aria.**

Chapter 9- Training

"All right! That's enough for today!" Illumi said in his monotone voice making Kallua to stop his training.

"Hai, thank you very much for today as well, Illumi-sensei." Kallua said, bows down his head then leave.

"Wait, Kall. " Illumi said making Kallua look at his nen sensei.

"Yes? What is it?" Kallua said, raising his eyebrow at the mention of his name.

"Oyaji wants to see you." Illumi said, still in his monotone voice and expression.

"Grandpa Silva? Alright, I'll see him. Illumi-sensei" Kallua said before leaving.

Few times Kallua would go to Kukuru Mountain to train with the Zaoldyecks. Killua doesn't want to see his family so Kallua always goes by himself. Before long, Kallua now is sitting across his grandfather.

"So, how's the training?" Silva asks his grandson with curiosity.

"It went well; Illumi-sensei said that I had made a great progress." Kallua said.

"I see, then. How's your blood lust?" Silva ask again, hint of amusement in his voice.

Kallua flinch a bit, not wanting to have this topic. However, he answers. "I haven't had any bloodlust lately but I still can't control it" Kallua said.

"I see. I'm sure you will be able to control them in future, it is your blood after all." Silva said with a smirk causing Kallua to lean against the chair further, thinking about some possibilities after controlling his bloodlust.

Kallua cleared his throat "Then? Is that all you want to ask me, Grandpa?"

"Ah, right. I noticed that you need this for your training" Silva said before giving Kallua a box.

Kallua raised his eyebrow. "What are these?" Kallua said taking the box and before he could open it.

"Halt" Silva said in his cold voice making Kallua stops. "Inside of that box is a very dangerous items, you truly need it for your mental training but made sure to use it when there is no one near you because it is very dangerous. You can't let anyone knows about it, especially your parents and your little sister. Understand?" Silva said with a cold look causing Kallua to gulp and nodded.

"Good" Silva said, satisfied. "You can go back now. Made sure that no one knows about it, it is really important as you might be able to control your bloodlust with this."

Kallua nodded. "Yes, Grandpa" then he takes the box and leave, completely missing the amused look his grandfather gave him.

The moment before he gets back home, immediately he use zetsu as he didn't want his family to know about the box. After all, he still remembers what his grandfather said.

"Use it when there is no one else. You can't let anyone knows about it, especially your parents and your little sister!"

Those words kept ringing on his head. Is the item inside this box is truly dangerous? Kallua shook his head then goes inside without making a noise. Thanks to his assassin training, he is able to do it and he felt luck is on his side since he didn't meet anyone but before a few steps into his room, Killia's door opened and Killia was there.

"Hwa! What the-, when did you came back, Kallua-niisama? I know you have a habit of walking silently like Daddy but I swear you are far more silent than usual!" Killia rambled making Kallua paled seeing his sister. He quickly hide the box behind his back, among everyone he could met. Why does it has to be his sister, she is a blabbermouth for heaven's sake.

Killia noticed that her brother paled expression. "What's wrong Kallua-niisama? Why are you so paled and-" Killia stops when she realized there is something behind her brother. " What do you have there?" Killia said then points at Kallua made him sweating bullets and speechless.

`This is bad! What should I do?` Kallua open his mouth, hoping he could say something but someone beat him to it.

"I'm back! Killia, Kallua? Are two of you there?" Killua said after closing the front door shut.

Killia turns her head towards her father's voice then she heard a door slamming shut. Looking back, she realized that her brother had gone back to his room.

"Wha- Kallua-niisama! " Killia said then tried to open his door but failed because he locked it already.

Kallua quickly looks around his room, wondering where he should be hiding this dangerous thing. Under the bed? No. Inside his wardrobe? No. Behind his bookshelf? Totally a no. On the ceiling? Yes!. Kallua smiled then proceed to put the box on there then he use in to hide the box presence so even his parents wouldn't know about it, unless they use gyo.

Meanwhile, Killia goes downstairs and find Gon's welcoming Killua. The two then notice Killia's presence then look at her questioningly.

"Mommy, Daddy. Kallua-niisama is hiding something." Killia said making both of them confused.

"Ara? Kallu is back already? I didn't notice his presence." Gon said surprised while Killua smirk for his son already able to make his presence hidden from Gon.

"Well, now I notice his presence. Maybe he is just practicing his zetsu." Killua said then added with a smirk. "I'll say it is a success since you didn't realize it Gon."

"That's not it. I just met him and he was hiding something behind his back." Killia said making Killua and Gon have a puzzled look.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"He is hiding something? Well, hold on. Isn't today the day that Kallua went for the training with Aniki?" Killua said, a bit shocked. " Do you think it could be aniki or my father or grandfather gave him something?" Killua added, knowing that they might do something with Kallua since they are interested in his assassin potential.

"But Kallu always gone training with Illumi, is today a special day? Gon said then checking the calendar but found it is just a usual day.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. Either way you two , don't ask Kallua anything about it. Alright?" Killua said, looking at his wife and daughter.

"But why?" Gon asked. "Yeah why?" Killia added.

"If it is something from my family, it must be really dangerous and if you two asked about it to Kallua, that would made Kallua's guard up and we will have difficulty to find out what is he hiding." Killua said. "And I know Kallua better than anyone else so it would be easier to leave everything to me." Killua add again making Gon and Killia nodded in understanding.

So when Kallua's goes down, everyone tried to act normally although Gon and Killia is quite failed in it making Killua have to cover them up but luckily they did, making Kallua suspect nothing. So at night, Killua goes to Kallua's room, only to finds out that he is still awake.

"Son? What are you doing? It's already past your bed time." Killua said made Kallua jumped a bit then stutters.

"Eh..Urm, Papa. I-err, I'm not feeling sleepy." Kallua tried to make an excuse but Killua knows that his son is lying. Call it a father's instinct or it is because of his assassin training.

"You may be able to not sleeping for 3 days like me, long ago but you need to go to sleep or Gon would kill me for not letting you to sleep." Killua said then pick up his son then gently puts him on his bed.

"Umm, yeah sure Papa but why are you still here?" Kallua said, looking at his father nervously.

"If I left you, I guarantee that you won't go back to sleep so I'll be staying here until you sleep." Killua cross his arms then watch his son like a hawk.

Kallua knows that his father would totally watch him until morning if he is not going to sleep; he might have to see that dangerous items next time. Right now, he is focus to sleep so after a while, he finally did making Killua sigh and make sure his son is truly asleep.

After short confirmation, Killua goes into action. He looks around at his son's room and thinks that if he had to hide something, where would he hide it? He thought that it might be under the bed but thinking that it is quite impossible since Gon would notice it since she always clean the room and made sure there is nothing under the bed. Thinking, it will be quite hard for Kallua to hide something from them and the safest place for Kallua to hide something would be in his room so getting an idea, Killua use gyo and found an aura trace on the ceiling.

`I see, so he hid it on the celling. On top of that, he even use in, quite smart but not as smart as me. ` Killua thought with a smile then crept outside the room silently and managed to take the box. He goes to the living room and thinks what it is inside.

`Could this be a new assassinate weapon? or new poison? Or new torture device` Killua thought, not noticing he sweats a bit then bracing himself, he open the box.

"WHAT THE-"was all Killua can say after finally knowing the content.

It was a video tape of adult rate stuff and some porn magazine causing Killua to get jawdrop as he didn't understand how could they gave his son this stuff? Then he notice there is a letter inside, he opens it and sees that it's written by his father.

`Alright Kallua. Now it is time for your mental training. You better see this and learn all of this. This might be a huge help for you to control your blood lust. Report the result the next time you're back.`

Silva Zaoldyeck

Killua crumpled the letter then shouts "Bastard! How the hell these things would help his son? Training his bloodlust with these!? His son's blood lust is not a hysteria mode! He stops suddenly, not wanting the others to wake up. Seeing that it is safe, he continues.

"Well, according to the Zaoldyeck history that I ever read, it is true that Kallua's blood lust that he inherits have the same trait as Hysteria mode since the sense is increasing but to train his innocent son with this? Gon would kill him if he did allow his son to see all of this." Killua said and look at the stuff again then smirk. "Then again, there is some I would like to see. I have a plan."

At tomorrow night, Kallua breathe a sigh of relief when he realized that his father didn't come to his room again so, he check the celling and sees that the box is still there. He is lucky that his room is sound-proof and right now, he tries to see the dangerous items inside the box. He brace himself to open it and-.

"WHAT THE- "The same reaction as Killua, Kallua is surprised to see comic books and some anime cd. Err wait… comic and anime!? Turns out Killua switch the content and at the same time Kallua opens the box, it is the same time when Killua watch one of the tape with a smirk, researching things he could use for Gon.

Back to Kallua, the poor boy still didn't understand. Especially after seeing the letter that his grandfather left making him getting more puzzled.

(How could reading manga and watching anime able to make me control my bloodlust?)

**Review Corner**

**Chani (Chapter 4): I did, thanks for the review and support.**

**Chani (Chapter 5): Since it is supposed to be a whole family, I tried to put the others even though Kallua is the main character.**

**Chani (Chapter 6): Thanks and yeah, he is too naïve and innocent just like his mother.**

**Chani (Chapter 8): Ah, I mention both of their age in the first chapter. Kallua is 7 years old while Killia is 5 years old. Killua and Gon both of them are 25 years old.**


	10. sleepover

Chapter 10- Sleepover at Zaoldyeck's

"I definitely against this." Killua crossed his arms and look at his son with a glare causing Kallua to chuckle nervously.

Gon along with Killia can only sigh, knowing that Killua would definitely say that.

Kallua gulped "But Papa, it is only for a week. Nothing's wrong going to happen and I have been there for so many times plus it is a holiday and I already finish the homework for the week".

Killua bang his fist on the table causing the table to get cracked, Gon and Killia jumped while Kallua winced.

"I WILL NEVER EVER APPROVE YOU HAVING A SLEEPOVER IN THE ZAOLDYECK'S!" Killua said in dangerous tone at each of the words.

Kallua raised his hand. "But Papa, aren't we Zaoldyecks? And also-"

"Fine, I will never ever let you having a sleepover in Kukuru Mountain." Killua said then turned away and leave before added "this conversation is over!"

"I don't think so, Kill"

The family turned around to see Illumi, casually standing there and look at his brother with his usual stoic face and monotone eyes.

"What the- when did you get here!?" Killua look at his aniki with shock and disbelief.

"Umm, Papa? Illumi-sensei is already here for a long time, I was about to say that he is here but you cut me off" Kallua explains to Killua who is still shocked at Illumi's presence along with Gon and Killia.

"Well, you should tell me he is here before I cut you off!" Killua recovered and look at his son with another glare.

"I think it's the time already. Let's go Kall." Illumi said then moved closer to Kallua but was stopped by Killua.

"What do you want with my son!?" Killua glared at his brother murderously.

Illumi look at Killua boringly in which Kallua noticed "I'm here to pick Kall for the sleepover. You already heard about it from him right? Besides, father was the one who suggested it"

Killua hissed and formed his hands to claw while his glare does not leave his face. "Like hell that I am letting my son go. Training was enough but sleepover is not something I could approve easily!"

"Is that a threat? I have seen Kall doing it better. I have to say Kall is definitely will be a much greater successor for the Zaoldyeck family, you have gone soft, Kill." Illumi said, his expression is still pretty much the same.

"Why- you…" Killua was about to dash forward before his action got cut off by what Illumi says.

"You know what would happen if you disobey aren't you Kill? Father might order me to kill you and your family except for Kallua since he is truly much talented than you also, you didn't want that to happen as well right Kall?"

Killua and Kallua got silent while Killia feeling scared hugged her mother for a comfort in which Gon does so and glare at Illumi.

Kallua turned towards Killua "It is only for a week Papa, I'm sure it will be all right. I'll make sure to call when I am arrived. Don't worry too much about it."

Killua bend down and patted his son's head while all of a sudden a ringing was heard echoed to the room and it came from Illumi's Zaoldyeck communication device and he answers it for a while before turning his attention towards Kallua and Killua.

"Alright Kall, I have something to do tonight so you could go for the sleepover tomorrow. Come early in the morning all right?" Illumi said so then leaves, leaving everyone stunned.

The next morning feels very fast for the whole family so right now, Killua with Gon and Killia are seeing Kallua off, as if he is going to be gone for a very long time.

"You better call when you get there!" Killua put his hand on his son shoulder before adding "stay strong" and turn his head away from Kallua.

"Kallu, please be all right!" Gon said before giving her son a hug.

"Kallua nii-sama, it was nice knowing you." Killia said before handing Kallua a box of manju.

Kallua sweatdrop, thinking why on earth his family bid him farewell as if sending him towards the hell and never got back again? Oh right, it is the assassins lair after all and known as hell but he would be back for sure.

So Kallua goes to the usual route to the Kukuru Mountain. He goes by train to go there then take the bus until he arrived to the testing gate. Even at his age and learn nen already, he opens the door for 5th gate. He walk inside and pet Mike for welcoming him, another walk until he pass Kanaria who bows down to him and give way. Kallua nodded at her before continuing his walk, going inside the butler estate then make a short call that he has arrived in the estate before going inside the mansion. He finished making the call and walk again until finally reaching the Zaoldyeck mansion.

"Sigh, it's only for a week. Only for a week. It won't be long before you know it" Kallua chanted inside his head for convincing himself. Apparently, he only stays here for training which is only the longest time, five hours for it is almost evening and this wil be the first time he spends the day and night for a week with the rest of the Zaoldyecks. He hoped nothing will be wrong.

He walked inside through the corridor and meet Illumi, who seems have been waiting for his arrival.

"Hello there Kall, it's good that you really are early for coming here. Let's go, I'll show you where your room will be." Illumi walked away, mentioning Kallua to follows him.

Kallua arrived at a room showed by Illumi, when he sees the room, immediately he's in love with the room. Somehow, he felt like he is familiar with this room.

"This room is used to be use by Kill, you can use his stuff and I'll pick you up later to go to the dining room for breakfast." Illumi said then leaving Kallua to get accustomed.

Kallua now understand why he likes this room very much since he and Killua have the same tastes. That's way Killua is the one who is helping with designing his room. Anyway, Kallua put some of his stuff and looking around for checking the stuff he can or cannot use. When he walks around, he felt the ground feel a bit different so he goes checking and finds a floor panel, he takes it out and find a lot of books.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Kallua ask himself then open one of the books.

The book has a lot of drawing of Gon's. There are a lot of sketches of them, hundreds or even thousands of her even in fantasy such as Gon dressed up as nurse or doctor or angel, heck, even naked. There are also some poem and song lyrics that are about Gon as well. Kallua take a look at all of this then nodding his head for a few times.

"Wow, I didn't know Papa is a very great artist, poet and song writer too. Didn't know he is so talented about all of these, Wow" Kallua exclaimed.

(A/N Kallua, sigh. What am I going to do with you? Why don't you notice anything weird about Killua's "obsession")

At the same time Kallua said these, Killua all of a sudden, feeling a bit happy. "Wow, did someone just praising me?"

Must be the power of the father and son bond.

Kallua heard a knock at the door and a voice calls out.

"Kall, let's go. It's time for breakfast."

Kallua opens the door to find Illumi outside, he goes to follow Illumi until they arrived in the dining room where the whole family, excluding Killua had gather.

"Oh my Kallu! How nice for you to finally joining us." Kikyo said in her cheerful tone but all Kallua do was grunt and glare at her.

"Hn, yeah. Right!" He said in a really cold voice causing Kikyo to cry the tears of joy for her grandson have grown up.

The reason why he acts like this is because it made Kikyo happy. He is not that cold-hearted, he is just able to make the expression perfectly unaware that he is a natural actor.

"Well, since everybody had gathered. Why not having breakfast now?" Zeno suggested making everyone goes to eat breakfast.

Kallua eat his food peacefully despite the poison in the food and it tasted a bit awful but he said nothing, not wanting to make a scene.

"So, Kall. How is your family doing?" Zeno asked his great grandson with a bit of curiosity.

Kallua gulp his food before answering "they're fine." Definitely a short and sweet answer.

"How is school, anyway?" Silva asked as well.

That statement made Kallua groan for remembering the girls chasing after him and Fraze who keeps on grossing him out.

"Boring"

Again, he said that for pleasing them. He answers all the question that is thrown at him in a manner and answer that the family pleased with. The breakfast ended without any ruckus causing Kallua to sigh in relief when he was away, he had to admit that the breakfast atmosphere is truly dark and completely overwhelming.

`It is only breakfast, how about lunch and dinner and my daily lives for a week!?`

Kallua thought that it would be truly hell but surprisingly it was not. To sum the activities in the 3 days, this is what he is mostly done.

Kallua's playing shogi with Zeno and giving him shoulder massage sometimes.

Kallua goes to have a grandfather and grandson chat with Silva and sometimes discuss about his bloodlust and listen to his grandfather rambles and problems, sometimes he is giving advice.

Kallua helps around with Kikyo's chores such as cleaning the house and cooking. Mostly cooking though since Kallua is really good in cooking and he never adds poison also the whole family loves his cooking.

Kallua trains with Illumi in assassin training, there are times that Kallua sweatdrop since he sees Illumi together with HIsoka and he would hide also the fact that Illumi have a lot of voodoo dolls that he always use his needle for poking the dolls. Heck, never thought his sensei have this kind of side.

Kallua helps Milluki in computer hacking and learn some about machine since Kallua is quite good with machine. He even helps in fixing the broken computer his father use.

Kallua chats with Alluka mostly about Killua and playing with nanika as well. Although Alluka's grown up, Alluka is still having the childish side making Kallua seems much more mature than Alluka.

Kalluto treated Kallua sweets and having a tea party. He made Kallua wearing a kimono as well and surprisingly suits him, made him as his tea drinking partner.

Kallua never thought that he would be having fun with them despite there is still some scary auras about them but he knew that it is only three days and he still have more days to go but the commotion inside the living room disrupt his train of thoughts.

`Hm? This aura? Papa, Mama and Killia? What are they doing here?`

Kallua goes and dash inside to find the whole Zaoldyeck's in one place. Currently arguing about something, not knowing what is it. He proceeds meeting his parents.

"Papa, Mama? Killia? What are all of you doing here? " Kallua asked.

The moment Killua and Gon along with Killia sees him, they dash and hugged him.

"Ahh, my son! There you are!" Killua said.

"Kallu! Thank Goodness you are here! Gon said, smiling widely.

"Kallua nii-sama!" Killia exclaimed happily.

Kallua is totally confused. Before he could register everything, Illumi yank him away.

" Don't you dare. Kallua is ours now." Illumi said.

"Huh?" Kallua is completely confused.

"Kall!, let's go back now! " Killua yells, desperate is hinted in his voice.

"Err.. what's going on, actually?" Kallua is totally confused right now.

"Let my son back, if not then who will helping me in organizing the files and the paperwork!" Killua said.

"Wha-" Kallua said, jaw dropping.

"Who will prepare my milk tea and helping the house chores?" Gon said.

"Eh-?"

"I don't have anyone to mess around with, who will cook my favorite food? Be my source of income then?" Killia added.

"Egh-"

The rest of the Zaoldyecks didn't back down either.

"Then, who will play shogi with me and giving me a shoulder massage?" Zeno said.

"Who will listen to my problems anyway?" Silva said.

"Who is going to do all the house chores? Kikyo said.

"Who will help me in the work?" Illumi said.

"Who will help me in hacking and fixing my computer?" Milluki said.

"Who will play with me and Nanika?" Alluka said.

"Who will be my drinking tea partner then?" Kalluto said.

Kallua can only getting sweatdrop and jawdrop from the Zaoldyeck's fight. He never thoughts that he would be their fight reason. Even so, he is not happy about this.

(Sigh, I am so getting out of here)

**Review Corner**

**Chani (Chapter 9) : Yeah, I think it suits Killua perfectly. Sorry for the late update, busy with assignment and such.**


End file.
